Baby Hybrid
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Everything seems to be thrown upside down when Klaus finds out that he is going to be a dad. Hayley only wants what's best for her baby but the thing is, Elijah wants this for Klaus and won't let her leave. So with her hormones raging, will Hayley keep her hands to herself and remember that he was going to let her die?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Hybrid**

**Summary: Everything seems to be thrown upside down when Klaus finds out that he is going to be a dad. Hayley only wants what's best for her baby but the thing is, Elijah wants this for Klaus and won't let her leave. So with her hormones raging, will Hayley keep her hands to herself and remember that he was going to let her die? **

**Disclaimer: I no own The Vampire Diaries and I haven't seen The Originals yet but I don't own them either :( **

**~xXx~**

He would rather the baby die.

Hayley didn't know what she could do now that Klaus really showed his true colors. He had been sweet, kind almost to her….then when he found she was pregnant….he became a complete monster. She held her flat stomach making sure that she could block an attack somehow. She had to remember that he would always be a monster.

The witches stood around, watching….waiting. Klaus seemed shocked at first before his heart stopping mean words came out. He stormed out of there, with his brother staring after him. Elijah gave Hayley _'I am sorry about him' _kind of look. She was shocked, but held onto her poker face, trying to stay strong for her baby.

"I will be back," Elijah said softly to her before he went off after his brother.

She stood there, watching the two Original vampires leave. Sophie walked over towards her, and she could see that the wolf looked helpless. "Everything will be alright," Sophie said softly, "trust me."

How could she trust her? Hayley knew that Sophie only wished for her to be happy…along with her baby. _Klaus' baby which he did not want_. Hayley glanced at the witch, and for a moment, she wished that Klaus would be worried about her and the baby. He wasn't.

"I-I'll be fine…" she was lying to herself.

"You should rest." Sophie said and she led Hayley into a smallish room for her to rest in. She left quickly, and for the first time in awhile….Hayley could finally think.

_Klaus never wanted a baby. He was only using me for release because the girl he wants is in love with the guy __**I **__want. Why did I have to let this happen!? _Hayley thought, knowing that she could never rest with so many thoughts running through her mind. _I'm going to have a baby and Klaus doesn't want it. How can I, a __**19 **__year old girl take care of a baby? Not only that, but a vampire/werewolf/human baby! How could life make this anymore worse?_

She didn't know that the baby was also part witch.

~xXx~

The next morning came as a blessing to Hayley, as she opened her eyes to find no one in her room. She was thankful for that; she had time to think and to get ready to face Elijah and maybe Klaus. She didn't mind the fact that she might have to face Sophie because the witch was nice.

"Fancy seeing you, little wolf,"

Only one person called her _'little wolf'_. Could it really be…? Hayley turned and found the door open, and the one and only Klaus standing there. Her eyes narrow, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to face her after what he did. _And _he was smirking. "Klaus," she said coldly.

"Temper, temper," Klaus' smirk only widened. He could see the relief that filled her eyes when she saw him but she also didn't want to see him. "And how rude is it to say my name like that? I thought you knew better, little wolf."

"Stop calling me that!" Hayley growled.

She didn't think she could ever get so mad at someone. Klaus didn't seem too shocked when she snapped at him, and he only chuckled. "But aren't you a wolf?" Klaus asked, smirking now a little more.

She narrowed her eyes some more about to reply but in walked Elijah. He had saved his brother's ass; Hayley was ready to murder Klaus.

"Klaus," Elijah said his brother's name coolly. Klaus knew that tune. "Why are you bugging Miss Hayley?"

Klaus was about to reply, but then Sophie entered the room. Hayley was saved and so was Klaus. Sophie went over towards Hayley. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Hayley said, glaring at Klaus. "But I've been better."

He narrowed his eyes, about to reply but Elijah beat him to it. "Don't you owe this young lady an apology?" Elijah asked.

"No I don't—"

"Oh yes you do!" Hayley was beyond mad now. "You say the meanest things to me just because you were scared. Ya know, this baby means something to me too! I've gotta push it out, and you have the right to say that you would rather me and the baby _dead_? Oh no you don't! You have no right!"

She thought for a moment, if it might be better if she let the baby die. It would be out of everyone's hair but he could tell that Elijah really wanted the baby. Klaus' eyes widen when she spoke to him like that and he didn't like it. His anger boiled. "You better watch yourself, little wolf."

"I told you, _stop calling me that_!" Hayley had never hated someone more than she did with Klaus. The idiot had knocked her up, and now she had to have his baby because he didn't think about what _could _happen.

"Both of you," Elijah spoke up, stepping in between them. "Stop that. You both have got to get used to the idea that you will be around each other a lot more. Klaus, I know as much as you wish you could change it that is your baby. And you have always said you have wanted a family to call your own. Hayley is giving it to you. Hayley," he turned to the wolf girl, "you have got to understand that as much as this might upset you, Klaus has a right to that baby as much as you do."

She wanted to slap the smug look on Klaus' face. She looked between them before she sneered at them. "Fine, but I won't like it." She said finally.

"Good," Elijah finally said, turning back to his brother. "And you, you better get the idea in your head to be nicer to her. She is going through a lot right now, brother."

_They're all idiots. First I gotta deal with major screw up Klaus and now his brother won't let me go? Damn. _Hayley thought with a sigh. _I guess I could get used to the idea of being treated like a lady if Elijah could get Klaus to do that…..hmm…_

Klaus sneered something back in reply before he left once more. Sophie had left awhile ago anyway so Elijah and Hayley were left alone. He gave her a look about to say something more now that they were alone but she shook her head. "I'd love to chat but I need to get something to eat." She left him standing there.

~xXx~

Shortly after all that happened, Elijah spoke with Klaus about getting a house to protect Hayley. Klaus didn't wish to have anything to do with that kind of thing. But, what Elijah wanted…..Elijah got.

Hayley had a different idea. "What do you say?" Elijah asked, hoping that she would move in with them so he could make Klaus warm up to the idea of having a kid.

"No,"

"No?"

"No."

"Wh-why?"

It would seem that Elijah was dead set on having her move in. "I don't want to live in New Orleans," she said simply. "My home is in Mystic Falls- with Tyler."

The original became quiet, thinking…pondering what he should say or do next. What should he say to her? What could he say to change her mind? "Mystic Falls isn't safe for the baby," He began slowly.

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "It _is _safe, I mean, aren't you an original?"

"Yes," Elijah sighed, "but that isn't the point. You aren't an original. You're a werewolf and werewolves can die."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not changing my mind. I want to go home and be with Tyler."

"I can't let that happen, love,"

Both original vampire and wolf look over to find Klaus. Hayley narrowed her eyes at him since she wasn't happy to see him. He just went into the room like nothing happened and stood before his brother and the woman that was carrying his child. "And why can't I go back to Mystic Falls to Tyler?" Hayley asked coldly, "it isn't like _you _care."

"I actually do care," Klaus said acting like it was very surprising. Which, it was. She didn't believe him it would seem as she rolled her eyes. "Tyler is with Caroline and she is in love with him. I told her that he was her first love and I want to be her last."

"So I'm your Caroline actor or something?" Bad move. She didn't like that he was using her because Caroline wouldn't go for him. "Tyler might be with her, but he's my best friend so screw off!"

Klaus wanted to say more. He really did but the way Hayley looked made his heart- he had one? Surprising… break. He didn't want to see that look on anyone unless it was Tyler Lockwood's. He would give anything to snap his neck but Caroline did love him…

~xXx~

**Okay so when I'm finished writing **_**Hazel Eyes**_**, I will write more to this. I wanted to post this first chapter and see if anyone actually liked it… If I see people **_**do **_**like it then I will post chapter 2 when I finished my X men love story **_**Hazel Eyes**_**. It's a Logan/Rogue one so maybe you like, maybe you don't; oh well. I usually do Delena for Vampire diaries so I don't know how well this will go….review? Please and thank you? I'll like give you a computer cookie! **

**Nerdy-**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to _**fucking love song**_**, **_**Lari**_**, **_**Isabella**_**, **_**Katie**_**, **_**Gina**_ and anyone else who reviewedfor the reviews. You guys all rock! Here is chapter two of _Baby Hybrid_. Someone asked me if this is a Klaus/Hayley story, and it kinda is…..but there is also Delena, Katherine/Stefan, Hayley/Tyler and Caroline/Klaus. So enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

…_**..Baby Hybrid…..**_

"You're going back to Mystic Falls and you're not bringing me!?"

"Correction, love, I _went _to Mystic Falls without you."

Hayley narrowed her eyes at the original pain in her ass, who seemed to not notice her mood swing. She had just found out from Tyler who had called her, said that Klaus had saved Caroline yet again. It pissed her off so much. She knew that she shouldn't get jealous of the Barbie vampire, yet she was. She wanted Klaus to pay attention to _her _because _she _was carrying _his baby_. She wanted to slap him too, and she was ready to but in walked Elijah.

"Will you please make him leave me alone!?" Hayley almost begged Elijah. "You both know that I want to go back to Mystic Falls, and he went without me!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the young werewolf. He was about to reply but then Elijah went over towards her. "Klaus, you should give her some room, you know."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Elijah, you sound like mother. Now why would I let this young woman be that way towards _me_?" He went on ranting till Elijah held up his hand. "What, _brother_?"

He mocked the word, brother.

"I'd like to just add, if I may," Elijah started. "That this is Hayley's life. She should be allowed to do as she pleases, even if it means she is in danger. _You _are the baby's father, so _you _should protect her."

Hayley watched the two brothers begin to fight, and she let out a sigh, placing her hand on her belly. Klaus groaned loudly, clearly not pleased and he was about to say more, fight more with his brother. They turned to Hayley, who seemed off. "What is it you want, little wolf? Do you wish to see Tyler again?" Klaus asked bitterly.

"Yes, I _do _want to see Tyler again." Hayley said, looking at Klaus right in the eye. "I know you're jealous of him, but I don't think it's fair to make me hurt because Tyler has Caroline."

Before anyone knew it, Klaus was in front of Hayley and had her against the wall. "I will get Caroline in the end, little wolf. And if you wish to live, you'd better stop saying things that you have no idea about."

Hayley was shocked, staring wide eyed at the hybrid. "Niklaus," Elijah spoke up. Klaus looked at his 'brother'. "Let her go. She is carrying your—"

"Stop using that same line over and over again, _brother_." He mocked the word yet again. "You sound like mother. If I wanted a baby, it would be with Caroline."

"She's a vampire— she can't have children! This is your chance to have a _real _family!" Elijah never sounded like someone so fearful to lose something, but he kept his face cold, stone cold. "Caroline might be someone you want in your life, but she isn't. Hayley is standing right in front of you, carrying your baby. What do you say to that? Do you not care if she is to die? Your child would die with her."

Klaus dropped Hayley, who held onto her neck as she gasped for air, trying to get it to her lungs. Niklaus glared at Elijah before he turned, and walked away.

~xXx~

Elijah ended up bringing Hayley back— but _only _for a few days, just so she could speak with Tyler. He said that he didn't want anyone to know about the baby— mostly the Salvatore brothers. He didn't want either to get the idea that it would be okay to hurt the baby or Hayley. The baby would be powerful, which might cause them to not think, just _kill_.

Hayley walked towards the Grille, in hopes to catch Tyler there. She didn't. She found Caroline, and she felt her heart sink. _Why is it always Caroline __**this **__and Caroline __**that**__. What about me? _Hayley thought with a frown. Caroline looked up, and then smiled when she saw Hayley. She waved the werewolf over.

"Oh my gosh, Hayley!" Caroline smiled brightly. "How are you?"

"Good…" Hayley muttered. "How are you?"

"Fine," Caroline replied, and the two fell quiet.

Hayley looked around. "So….anything cool happen well I was gone?"

Caroline shook her head and then sighed. "Klaus ran Tyler out of town…." The blond looked saddened. "I'm doing everything I can so that Klaus would let Tyler come back….I would even go on a date with him, just for Tyler."

_Funny. You sound like he would want to go on a date with you. But who did he sleep with? Who is carrying his child? ME! _Hayley thought bitterly. _And what else is funny? You're willing to throw Tyler away. TYLER. He's the best guy out there….why couldn't I be carrying Tyler's baby…?_

"Oh…" Hayley wasn't sure what to say. "Did you try that already?"

_Little slut. _

"Yeah," Caroline nodded, "I did. You know what he did? He laughed in my face."

Hayley did everything not to attack the little Barbie vampire then. She would have to say thank you to Klaus— wait a minute, when would she EVER say thank you to KLAUS? Never, that was sure.

"Hey Hayley, are you okay?" Caroline asked, right when Hayley noticed Stefan and Damon Salvatore enter the Grille.

"Fine…" Hayley muttered. "I gotta go…"

She rushed it right out of there!

~xXx~

When did she start letting vampires walk all over her? Hayley wondered, as she sat in the apartment Elijah had rented for them. She wanted something to drink, something to forget both Tyler and Klaus. She couldn't however, because she was having a baby.

"Hayley?" she looked up to find Elijah entering the room. "Are you alright?"

"No," Hayley said as she felt her lip quiver. "I want to see Tyler, but Klaus ran him out of town! What am I going to do?"

"Come back to New Orland's?"

The vampire and werewolf looked over to the door, and found Klaus. He was smirking….just like always. "Never, I came here to see Tyler and I'm going to see him." Hayley said.

"You pregnant women are feisty…" Klaus said, well Elijah gave him a warning look. "But I know something that will make you come with me, I'll easily take that baby from you."

"Then do it," Hayley snapped. "I could care less. You know what? If you kill it, I can go back to living wherever I want to. I won't have vampires nervous for me. I can be my own person. So if you kill the baby, you're doing me a major favor."

That shut Klaus up, and then he stormed off.

~xXx~

**Review people! **


End file.
